


por aguantarme

by sarabandefive



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamorous Character, Relationship Trouble, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabandefive/pseuds/sarabandefive
Summary: Relationships can be tricky things to navigate, but they have their benefits, too.Set in the early stages of Madrid 2018, just over a week after the Lópezes won the doubles title in Barcelona.





	por aguantarme

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP, but apparently I got too emotional while writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: these are real people, this is merely speculation for my own entertainment, no claims are being made about their real relationships, etc :)

As soon as he heard the front door slam, Feli sank down onto the sofa, the tension of the last few minutes ebbing out of him as he closed his eyes and tried to put the latest argument out of his mind. He cursed himself silently for raising his voice. He hadn't meant to, but Sandra had been shouting and this week had been exhausting and he hadn't been able to stop the wave of upset and anger that had risen up inside him, even though he knew it could only escalate the fight.

Now, the sudden silence of the apartment rang in his ears almost louder than the shouting had. It really was a large space, designed for a family, not one man and his increasingly small circle of friends. He wondered wearily whether Sandra would return that evening, or whether he'd hear nothing from her until he came back from the tournament tomorrow to find her there, a slightly pained smile on her face, acting as if the argument had never happened.

Either way, he thought with a flash of annoyance, she could at least have left the dog behind. The flat was even more eerily quiet without him. 

Feli had been sitting there on the couch for what felt like a long time when he heard the front door being pushed slowly open. Well, if she was crawling back already then he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of an immediate apology, he thought. He kept his eyes closed and made no attempt to rise from the sofa as the sound of footsteps got closer, then stopped as they came around the corner.

'Dios mío,' said Marc. 'You look awful.'

Feli opened his eyes to see his partner staring at him with a worried expression. His hair looked damp, as if he had been walking in the rain. It hadn't been raining when Sandra left. How long ago had that been? 

'Good evening to you too,' he said.

'Have you eaten?' said Marc. 'And where's Ace? Did Sandra take him out?'

Feli laughed, though there was no humour in it. 'That's one way to put it,' he replied. Marc's face fell.

'Again?' He sighed, exasperated. 'Oh, Feli. What was it about this time?'

Feli grimaced. He didn't really want to get into that with Marc right now. 'Oh, just something else stupid,' he said with a lightness that he didn't feel at all. 'You know she's been out of sorts for the last while. I guess I'm just difficult to live with,' he said, attempting a smile. Marc didn't smile back, just continued to regard him anxiously as he crossed the room and perched beside him on the couch.

'Feli,' he said quietly, his face creased with concern. 'What's all this really about? I know you don't want to tell me, but I'm living in this house too right now, and it's difficult to—' 

Marc stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. Feli winced. He really didn't want to have this conversation, had been trying not to let anything show in his face, but he had never been able to hide his thoughts from Marc.

'That's it, isn't it. It's me. Me being here.'

'No, Marc, it's not like that—'

'I thought you talked to her about it,' Marc said, slightly accusatory now. 'You told me that it was all okay.' Feli could see the hurt in his expression, in his deep brown eyes which were usually so open, so warm. Fuck.

'No, Marc, I did, really,' he protested, shifting along the couch to take Marc's hands in his, pretending that he didn't notice the other man pulling back a little from the sensation. 'I really did talk to her, I explained everything, she agreed to it, Marc, she knows. She's always known all of it. But—'

He stopped, downcast. This was the truth of it, now, and it was something he was embarrassed to admit even to himself. But Marc, his beloved Marc, was sitting there with his face turned away, refusing to meet his eyes. There was no other choice.

'The truth is she's very young,' he said dejectedly. 'I mean she really is. Young.'

'She is,' Marc agreed.

'And I don't think she really understood. You know, what it would mean, for us – for all of us. She's never been in a relationship like this before. She's never even known anyone in a relationship like this before. And I think she is just finding it a bit more challenging than she expected, that's all.'

It was still an understatement, and Feli hated himself for it, but even that much had been difficult to admit. The whole situation was a mess. Sandra had assured him that she understood, that she knew Marc was going through a difficult time, that of course she had no problem with him moving in properly for a while until things got sorted out. But that had been months ago, and while Feli's girlfriend had in theory known all about the existence of Feli's boyfriend ever since they first got together, being confronted with the reality of it almost every day was quite different, and so far Sandra was not coping well.

The atmosphere had been particularly strained since they had returned from Barcelona, where it had been Marc who had shared Feli's bed almost every night. Sandra hadn't been happy with that, but they had won the title, hadn't they?

'Marc, please,' Feli pleaded. 'Please, look at me.'

'If it's going to be a problem I can leave.'

'I - what?' 

'I can go. I can find my own place. I don't want to get in the way of you two.'

Marc's voice was quiet, and filled with pain. Feli felt suddenly cold, like an icy hand had closed around his heart. Without thinking, he shifted closer to Marc, reaching out to cup his face gently with one hand and tilting his head up to meet his eyes. 

'Marc,' he said, hearing the strength of emotion in his own voice. 'You know I would never do that to you. I'd leave her long before I'd ever make you leave this house.'

Marc stared at him for a long moment, then his expression softened and he turned his head very slightly, leaning very gently into Feli's touch. Feli stroked his cheekbones softly and felt his heart lift, just a little.

'I'm so sorry, cariño,' he murmured as Marc's eyes drifted shut. 'I'm so sorry that you felt that way.'

'It's okay,' Marc responded, tilting his head properly now, seeking Feli's touch, catlike. 'It just hasn't been easy, this on top of everything else. But then things are never easy with you, are they?' He opened his eyes and smiled, a familiar smile, a little exasperated but unmistakeably, hopelessly fond. Feli felt relief wash over him and couldn't stop himself from grinning broadly.

'Oh, I don't know. Surely it's not all bad,' he said, leaning forward to press his mouth to Marc's neck, brushing his lips over the sensitive skin beneath the corner of his jaw. 'There are a few benefits, no?'

Marc huffed. 'You have such a one track mind,' he complained, then gasped quietly as Feli pushed his hands under his shirt to stroke across the soft skin of his stomach.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Feli said, lifting his head so that his mouth was just millimetres from Marc's. 'Did you want me to stop?'

Marc growled, a low, desperate sound, and closed the gap between them. Feli let his lips part, opening to Marc, savouring the feel and the taste of him, the soft sweetness of his lips and the steady, focussed way that he always kissed, as if there was nothing more important in the world. Feli was more easily distracted. He let his left hand drift lower, his fingers curling gently under the waistband of Marc's trousers and pausing there, offering. Marc moaned into his mouth and broke off the kiss. His eyes were very dark and very wide.

'I'll take that as a no, then,' Feli said, the deadpan delivery he had been going for slightly compromised by the huskiness of his voice. Keeping his eyes fixed on Marc's face, he dipped his hand lower still, beneath the elastic of Marc's underwear this time, trailing his fingers through the thick, soft hair there, revelling in the fact that he was allowed to do this, that Marc still let him do this even after everything he had put him through and was still putting him through, that he was still able to touch Marc this way.

'Feli, you - nnngghh,' said Marc, whatever he had been going to say forgotten as Feli's hand brushed against the head of his cock. He was hard already, Feli realised with delight, and straining against his underwear. He ran his fingers up the side of the shaft and brushed his thumb across the head experimentally and Marc let out a shaky breath, his head falling back against the couch, exposing his throat. Feli stared, his heart aching suddenly at the sight. He had barely touched him, and yet he was already falling apart under his hands.

His contemplation was interrupted by an impatient noise from Marc, who had started to rock his hips almost imperceptibly, thrusting into Feli's hand. Feli swallowed. His own cock was starting to make serious demands on his attention, but he willed himself to ignore it. Marc was more important. More important than anything.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he quickly divested the other man of his trousers and underwear, and paused only for a moment to drink in the view before sliding carefully off the couch and onto his knees. Marc made a pained, highpitched sound as Feli pressed his face to the inside of his thigh, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex.

'Fuck, Feli, just do it,' Marc groaned, his hands tangling in Feli's hair, pulling just a little. Feli felt his cock jerk at the sensation and couldn't suppress a moan. This - this was what he lived for, to surrender like this, all thoughts out of his head but pleasing Marc, making Marc happy, hearing that desparate edge in his voice. Blindly, he surged forward and took Marc's cock into his mouth.

He was good at this, he knew. Many people had told him so. Tennis and blowjobs had always been his only real talents.

Marc moaned, long and breathy, as Feli sucked him, tightened his fingers in Feli's hair as Feli licked along the shaft, panted and stammered incoherently when Feli brought his hands up to circle the base and cup around his balls, canted his hips helplessly and gasped when Feli bent his head and took all of him, right to the hilt, lost in the feel of Marc inside him, above him, unravelling with pleasure because of him. _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry —  
_

Marc cried out Feli's name as he came and gripped his hair so hard it hurt, and Feli felt his own orgasm break over him like a wave.

He opened his eyes a few minutes later to find Marc staring down at him, a helpless, beautiful expression on his face, and felt his heart glow warm inside his chest.

'Now look what you made me do,' he said, unable to keep the open affection from his voice. 'These were new trousers.'

'And whose fault is that, cariño?' Marc responded, smiling. His hands were still in Feli's hair, gentle now, stroking softly, toying with the greying curls. 'As I recall this was your idea.'

Feli let his eyes drift shut. The afterglow of sex always made him feel fuzzy and sleepy and not particularly inclined to argue with anything Marc said. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in happy silence, the only movement Marc's fingers carding slowly through Feli's hair.

'Come on,' Marc said gently, then. 'Let's go to bed.'

The bed was soft and warm, and Marc was soft too but solid in Feli's arms. Feli pressed close against him and buried his face in his hair.

'I love you,' he murmured. 'More than Sandra. You know that, don't you?'

'Oh, Feli,' Marc sighed, turning to face him, kissing him gently. 'I've never asked you to choose.'

'That choice was made a long time ago.' Feli lifted his gaze to meet Marc's. 'She knows it, too. Everyone knows.'

Marc's eyes, his beautiful dark eyes, were misty with tears. 'I love you too, you idiot,' he said, his voice achingly tender. Feli gazed back, caught helplessly. His heart felt so full it was almost like a kind of pain.

When Sandra returned, she found them curled up together, tangled in each other, soundly asleep in the early morning light.


End file.
